Dreaming with a broken heart
by GirlNextDoorXXlolz
Summary: Rachel get shot and is put into a coma will she live or not. What will Finn do if she dies
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was walking to her next class looking sad as usual. All of a sudden a shot rang out and the bullet hit Rachel in the stomach. Finn saw it and ran over to her and started to put presser on the place were it hit her.

"Someone call 911!"

Mercedes ran over dialing the number. She shut her phone"They are on the way,"

Mercedes and Finn sat in the ambulance with her. Mercedes called Kurt and Rachel's' Dads. Finn didn't know what to do The only girl he ever truly love with all his heart was in front of him fighting for her life. Why could he have just forgiven her she was honest about what she did Quinn wasn't I t was a kiss and Quinn had sex with Puck but he could forgive Quinn. Rachel cheating on him was worse cause he loved her more then any thing in the world had kissed some one else his best friend.

When they got to the Hospital they waited in the waiting room soon after the Berry's arrived. Soon after kurt and blaine ran to Mercedes and Finn "What happened,"Kurt asked.

"There was a gun shot and I saw Rachel fall," he said quietly.

The Doctor came out "She is in a coma it is they only possible way for her to live,but there is tilll ittle chance, I'm Sorry." Every one just fell apart. Finn was so scared there was not much hope for The girl he loved. Kurt felt shocked he might lose one of his best Friend diva he couldn't he just couldn't take it. Mercedes was losing her favorite Diva and a Best friend. The Berry's just got told that the center of there universe could possible die.

REVIEW DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING DO YOU WANT RACHEL TO DIE PLEASE TELL ME


	2. Chapter 2

Finn entered Rachel's hospital room. He sat next to her. "Rach Baby If you can hear me give me sigh, anything" he begged "I need you," The he completely fell apart he held her and lean near her side and started to cry. He felt all alone. He needed Rachel to wake up. He begged and beg for her to wake up. He cried for what seemed like hours. Then there was a knock. Finn looked up to see Kurt.

"I was going to say goodbye then the Police wants to see us after that we can leave," "I don't want to leave her Kurt," Finn said.

"I know Finn but you need food and rest we can came back tomorrow." Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead and whispered "I'll be back tomorrow."

They left the room and went to the waiting room and saw a police man standing there. "Is everyone closed to Rachel Here?" Mr. Shue and Miss. Holiday had arrived 20 minitues ago. They all nodded. "Okay so the gun man was David Karofsky of what I heard he has a problem with the glee Club and want Rachel died because the Club would fall apart without their Female think it might be more of a reason but that is all we know for now." The he left, leaving them pondering what he said. Then the Berry's spoke up, "We don't think it was the glee clubs fault I think there is more to it then that the Glee club made Rachel feel really special and then giving he the MVP made her smile for the first time in months." That put their minds to rest because they were all questioning if it was Glee's fault.

Kurt and Finn went home and when they got there finn ran straight to his room with out a word. Kurt explained about Rachel and then they heard a crash from Finn's room. Kurt told them he'd take care of it.

Kurt went up stairs. He knocked on Finn's door then opened it. Finn was about to throw another plant.

"Finn stop it won't help her, she wouldn't want you to be like this she would want us to be sad and realize how much of a star she is and if she will died she will want us to remember her and Be happy." He told Finn.

"I don't think you understand she my first and only love she can't die I can't see her die I need her and I am mad. I need her."

"Man Finn she is my best friend she has never picked on me for being gay and she is a great friend that will never be replaced you don't think that I don't understand,"Kurt yelled and stromed out of the room.

Finn looked at the shut door He didn't under he would never understand unless Blaine was in a coma and at least Blaine would know that Kurt loved him. Rachel would never know. She can't die she has to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn really did feel bad with his fight with Kurt but he as still really upset about what was happen to Rachel. It couldn't be Glee Clubs fault most of the time Glee Club was the only good thing in her life. I saw Mercedes at her locker she was crying.

He went to his first class, Spainish. He felt Numb he sat there and then just repeated after . He looked sad too. After her went to Glee and stared off into space. Quinn came up too him. "I'm Sorry and I got your texted but I understand why you broke up with me and I hope we can be friends."

"sure" he said still looking away she put a hand on his shoulder and walked away. Mercedes came up "You shouldn't have gotten mad at Kurt yesterday. Rachel wouldn't want that she'd want us to stick together."

"You have no idea what I feel right now you have kurt and who understands I love her she the love of my life ad first love no one knows how I feel," Finn glared.

"She is like a sister to me you may not think we understand but we do," and with that she turned around mad. He thought to himself what is going on with me. With that he walked right out of the room and drove to the Hospital and went to see Rachel.

When he saw her face his heart melt he took the set next to her and started to talk to her.

"Hey Rachel look I really need you to wake up I don't who I am any more I'm numb and throwing things and yelling at your friend even when I know they are right, you would want us to help each other but I just don't know who I am anymore there is so such I want to tell you right now and I don't know how and and -" He started to cry. He got himself to get together and went home and fell asleep and when he woke up he know if he were to lose her for good that he would know and forever dream with a broken heart. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was his mom nether of them said anything she sat next to him on the bed and cried and cried

**Okay what do you think. Review if Rachel wakes up you won't know because I still don't know any idea people you want to see how it is affecting them please review and tell what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I am going to keep focusing on glee and her close friends but I do want to know who you wan to see how it is affecting and I need more vote should Rachel and if I decide should there be Finchel or what please.**

Mr. Shue was driving on the way home it was the 3rd day of Rachel being in a coma. The glee club needed her. It was affecting all the glee club whether they showed it or not. Their was flash of her sing and dance with Finn and how sad she had been the last couple weeks.

He pulled over and hit the sit next to him repeatedly and then started to cry. She didn't deserve this. He decide to visit her in the hospital he turn around.

When he got in her room and saw he he had an idea something that might help her...

Kurt was really upset. Blaine came and sat next to him. "What's on your mind?" Blaine asked. "Rachel and my fight with Finn, I mean one of my best friend is in a coma she has never made a remark about me being in glee and then Finn doesn't think that I would know what she would want, He just so angry and I feel bad about losing my temper," Kurt replied. Blaine gave him and peek on the lips.

"Its going to be okay in the end, if it's not it is not the end," Blaine promised.

Mercedes just didn't know what to do. She felt apart of her slipping away and if rachel died that part of her would die to. So she decided to pray Rachel would want her to pray and keep her faith. After she prayed she went to ask her paster what to do. Later that night her and her mom brought Dinner to her dads she could tell that they were broken up about this the center of their universe was in a coma.

Finn was dreaming again. In his dream he was with Rachel they were at the park having a picnic with what he thought was there son. Finn got up with his son and played pass with his son. After that Finn started to chase his four old son around and Rachel joined in and then some how Rachel and fell on Fins chest they laughed and kissed each other and their son came up. "Grouse Blah Cooties," They hugged each other and then Finn jerked up and crueled into a ball and started to cry. He want it to be really so bad. It felt so real to have a son with her. He know then he was truly dreaming with a broken heart.

He took out the photo album Rachel designed with pictures of them held one where they were both laughing and put the photo album on the floor and fell on his broken and numb he tired to sleep but he couldn't and if he did it would hurt more because that the thing about dreaming with a broken hear you want everything to be real.

**Okay what did you think I might have another chapter before I go on vacation but I don't know I hope I will. Please comment tell me what you want in the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you will see Mr. Shue big idea and how rachel being in a coma is really affecting them is there anyone you really want to see it affecting? Here we go.**

walked in to glee club some tried to hide their pain and they did it well other were in so much pain the couldn't hide it. Finn was really hurt and so was Mercedes they who used to talk and were some what friends weren't speaking because of the fight they had had yesterday. Finn had been really angry at everyone.

"Okay even if you don't want to admit it Rachel being in a coma is affecting all of you some more then others. So this week I really want you guys to think about Rachel and how you feel about what is happening to her and really think and put you heart into it. There are so great song. If you want you can have a partner but you both have to feel the same. I think maybe when you think of a song and after you preform it go see Rachel and sing it to he because I know she can hear us and it is helping he fight throw this. Do you all think it is a good Its idea?" They were all silent and he took that as they all agreed

Finn had been think about sing to rachel for the past week there was so many songs that explain how I feel but which one can I really feel. He was going to head to the music store and look throw them all.

Mercedes need a song that really explain about a piece of her is dieing with out Rachel she was going to keep thinking about they perfect song there had to do something.

Santana was going to sing Slipped away by Avril Lavigne. The thing is that she was jealous of Rachel she had the look the voice and she was free to be her self. She had someone who truly loved her. Santana didn't want Rachel to die.

Everyone else had no ideas there was so many things that they were feeling. Sam decide he didn't really know Rachel he felt sad for Finn and some others, Quinn wanted to that rachel for all she did for her when she was pregnant but what song. The rest didn't know what to song Rachel had always been so nice.

At Glee club the next day Santana sang first

Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly  
>The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh  
>Na na na na na na na I didn't get around to kiss you<br>Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't  
>Oh I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearlyThe day you slipped away<br>Was the day I found it won't be the same  
>Oh I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go,Somewhere you're not coming back The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...  
>Na na, na na na, na na<br>I miss you

" Why I was so mean to Rachel was because she is so much better then me at every thing,"

Later they found her like when Sue wouldn't get out of bed.

**Give me idea's of songs people could sing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am back from vacation I hope you guys like this chapter I have most of the picked out I hope you enjoy.**

On the 5th day of Rachel being in her coma. Everyone was waiting for . Then Kurt and Blaine walked through the door. "What are you doing here," Mercedes asked.

"We going to this school,"They both said.

"Really" everyone replied. walked in. "Well Welcome back Kurt and Welcome to Blaine, Who has there song choice for Rachel."

Mercedes stepped up. "I think the song really explain Rachel because she will always be apart of me and how she wouldn't want us to be all broken and after we get passed this and if she died that she would want us to think about her but she wouldn't want us to look back."

Mercedes started to sing.

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love  
>I keep coming back for more<br>Keep my hand in the fire  
>Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for<p>

No matter what you say about life  
>I learn every time I bleed<br>That truth is a stranger  
>Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free<p>

To admit that I'm wrong  
>And then change my mind<br>Sorry but I have to move on  
>And leave you behind<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>I can't waste time so give it a moment<br>I realize, nothing's broken  
>No need to worry 'bout everything I've done<br>Live every second like it was my last one  
>Don't look back at a new direction<br>I loved you once, needed protection  
>You're still a part of everything I do<br>You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
>I'll always have you, I'll always have you)<p>

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
>It's not about taking sides<br>When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
>It hurt enough to think that I could<p>

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
>And then change my mind<br>Sorry but I gotta be strong  
>And leave you behind<p>

_[Chorus]_

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
>I'll always have you)<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>If I live every moment<br>Won't change any moment  
>Still a part of me and you<br>I will never regret you  
>Still the memory of you<br>Marks everything i do

_[Chorus X2]_

Just like a tattoo I'll always have you

**How did you like it Do you like that Kurt's back**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I don't know why but it keeps leaving out some words sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this chapter I love you guys.**

"Anyone else," Mr. Shue asked

Quinn jumped up and gave the music to the piano man and then started to sing

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
>Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady<br>Put your hand way up high  
>We will never say bye (no, no, no)<br>Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
>This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers<br>Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye  
>As a child there were them times<br>I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
>I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes<br>On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
>But I'm glad we talked through<br>All them grown folk things  
>Separation brings<br>You never let me know it  
>You never let it show because<br>You loved me and obviously  
>There's so much more left to say<br>If you were with me today face to face  
>[Chorus:]<br>I never knew I could hurt like this  
>And everyday life goes on like<br>"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
>Miss you but I try not to cry<br>As time goes by  
>And it's true that you've reached a better place<br>Still I'd give the world to see your face  
>And I'm right here next to you<br>But it's like you're gone too soon  
>Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye<br>(Bye Bye [3x])  
>Bye bye<br>And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
>And you never got to see me back at number one<br>I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
>I wish that we could spend the holidays together<br>I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
>With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight<br>I thought you were so strong  
>You'd make it through whatever<br>It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever  
>[Chorus]<br>(bye bye bye bye bye bye [3x])  
>Bye bye<br>This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
>Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady<br>Put your hand way up high  
>We will never say bye (no, no, no)<br>Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
>This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers<br>Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye  
>[Chorus]<em>

"Rachel did a lot for me and I was mean to her but no matter what we will never say goodbye she will live on in our memorizes a part of us.

Later that evening Mercedes and Quinn went to say what they needed and sing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I have not update in awhile so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

walked into Glee Club of the 7th day of Rachel's coma. "Good Morning, Who wants to sing their song next."

Kurt and Blaine got up. "Well I guess the words really explain them self and I think we all feel the same."

Kurt:

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>  
>Blaine:<br>_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>  
>Both:<br>_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you_  
>Kurt:<br>_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<br>When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>  
>Both:<br>_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you_  
>Still Both:<br>_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<em>

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you._

Kurt was whipping his eyes. This morning the Berry's had called to tell them she had got worse and they know that meant that she has way more of a chance to die then live. The all know Rachel would fight to the end. They were all going to help her one of these songs were going to wake her up. 


	9. Chapter 9

**I want more reviews please. Should I kill Rachel. Should their be Finchel. **

On the 8th day of Rachel's coma things didn't seem any better. Puck and Sam had their song picked out. The got two stools.

Sam:

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>  
>Both:<br>_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
>Puck:<br>_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you<em>  
>Both:<br>_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
>Both<br>_As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<br>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life<br>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a lif<em>e

**Okay so next is Finn song will it be his song that wakes her up. It will take place at the hospital and not at glee. What do you think should it be Finn to wake her up should she die or should the whole glee club sing something to wake her up. I want to know what you think.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this might be the last chapter or I might have one more I don't know. I want to say thank you for supporting my first fanfiction. Will Rachel die or will finn wake her up.**

Finn enter Rachel it was the first time in days that he had visited he hoped the song he picked could wake her up.

"Hey Rachel baby, I love you and I need you to wake up I can't keep living in a dream and if something happens to you Mercedes and Kurt will lose themselves. I know you and Puck are friends. If anything happened it would haunt the glee club for the rest of time and we can't win nationals without you. I think this is the perfect song."

Finn pulled out the sheet music from his back pocket he took her hand and started to sing:

_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It cant be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky<em>

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel._

_Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river will flow to the sea  
>I wont let you fly<br>I wont say goodbye  
>I wont let you slip away from me<em>

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an angel._

_So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday on we'll go  
>I'm here, don't you fear<em>

_Little one don't let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Don't let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Don't let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<em>

_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie._

He looked down at her hand and wiped away a tear. He got up and made his way to leave.

"Finn, do you love me?" a weak voice asked. He turned around and replied "Forever and always,"

"Love you to Finn and I heard everyone and they helped me fight but you pulled me through completely." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Forever and always relax and I'll call everyone and get the nurse." as he walked out. "I love you forever and always."

**I'm thinking of doing one more chapter four years from now or something tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I have a free math period and I am caught up in all my classes I am writing the last chapter. **

4 year later

Everyone was at the park. Rachel was lying on Finn's chest. Well their son,Andrew played with Blaine and Kurt who were still going strong. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury/Shue were on a park bench. Mercedes was with her husband Kyle who everyone got along with. Quinn was lying on Sam. Brittany and Artie had move when he got in a better college. Santana just walked towards the group and started to play with Andrew. Santana had really change after they had worked together to win the 1st nationals in their Junior year and they also won their Senior year.

Rachel had decide not to go to Broadway and was a part time music teacher with Mr. Shue. They collected everyone and Puck came and sat next to Finn and andrew sat on Finns lap. They all laughed and had a good. Blaine, Finn Puck Sam and Andrew all played football awhile the rest of them watched.

After the game was done Finn picked up Andrew and put him on his hip and put his arm around Rachel's waist.

Later that night Rachel and Finn were laying in bed and Rachel looked up at him. "Finn do you love me?"

"Forever and always,"He replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"That good because I have a present for you." she showed him a pregnancy test. That was in her pj's pocket.

"Rachel are you pregnant?" she nodded and a tear of joy ran down both faces.

**I hope you liked it.** **I want I lot of reviews for this one. Thank for supporting my first fanfiction.**


End file.
